Coronas, premios y dinero
by Maria Anneliese Edelstein
Summary: Universo Alterno .Muchos niños deciden participar en el mas grande concurso de belleza en Hot Springs, Arkansas .Aunque no todo resulte como esperen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo yo soy el súper presentador de este gran concurso Feliks Lukasiewicz – dijo un chico con una camisa rosa – en una semana será nuestro gran concurso de belleza aquí en el hermoso Hot Springs, queremos ver muchos brillos y todo está permitido. Los esperamos, besos.

En este momento fue apagado el televisor en esa casa en Sherwood, Arkansas. Ahí vivía la familia Bonnefoy, el gran "macho" de la casa Francis, su esposa Alice y sus dos hijas Emily y Madeline.

Bueno chicas, espero que estén listas para el concurso – dijo Francis sentado en el sofá al lado de sus hijas

¡Papi, yo se que ganare el concurso y traeré la corona más grande! – gritaba efusivamente Emily

Claro linda, aunque Maddie podría ganarte – decía Francis mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Madeline

C-Claro – dijo Maddie algo nerviosa

Luego se escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta. Ese alguien era Alice que entraba con muchas bolsas llenas de mercadería, las cuales cayeron al piso después de que Emily se lanzara a abrasarla

¡Emily recoge eso! – grito furiosa Alice

Mon amour, que bueno que llegas – dijo su esposo galantemente – con las niñas estábamos hablando sobre el concurso

Sí, creo que debemos practicar la rutina y probarle los vestidos – dijo cansadamente Alice


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad este es mi primer fic

Disclaimer : Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekas Himaruya ,tampoco me pertenece el programa que amo/odio llamado Princecitas

Crosset, Arkansas

Era una linda mañana y las hermanas Felicia y Lovina habían bajado para desayunar y para su sorpresa ahí encontraron a su abuelo que corría de un lado a otro.

-Vee, ¿Qué le pasa al abuelo? – pregunto Felicia

-Maldición, que voy a saber yo – dijo Lovina, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para comer su desayuno

-¿A-Abuelo que pasa? – se acerco a Felicia tímidamente

-Nada, solo estaba buscando sus vestidos para el concurso – dijo alegremente

-¿¡De que estás hablando!? , yo no quiero participar en un maldito concurso – grito Lovina furiosa mientras acababa su desayuno

-Igual tendrás que participar, no recuerdas que hicimos un contrato – dijo el mayor con un papel que tenia la firma de Lovina

**-Flash back-**

Hace un mes Lovina se encontraba cómodamente viendo el final de su teleserie venezolana de las tres de la tarde, hasta que llego su abuelo y se puso delante del aparato

-Maldición, sal de ahí no ves que es el ultimo capitulo y no me lo puedo perder

-Jovencita primero debes hacer sus deberes – dijo furioso

-Claro los hare, pero primero déjame ver la maldita tele

-Bueno te dejare que lo veas, pero firma esto primero – dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el papel y un lápiz

-Sí lo que sea, solo déjame tranquila – dijo mientras firmaba sin despegarle un ojo a la tele

**-Fin Del Flash Back-**

-Chigiiiiiiiiiiii – un grito tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el mundo

-¡No hay tiempo que perder deben prepararse! – grito efusivamente el mayor

Espero que les haya gustado .Déjenme un review si quieres me insultan, me tiran un tomatazo o cualquier cosa, la acepto.

Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! , gracias si han leído hasta aquí y les haya gustado

**RozensSword:** Muchas gracias por el review y qué bueno que te haya gustado .Si, tienen como 10 años y voy a actualizar casi todos los días, total estoy de vacaciones .No todos los personajes van a ser Nyo

-¡Señoritaaaa! , el teléfono está sonando y no lo alcanzo –gritaba Gilbert acostado viendo TV con el teléfono a 3 metros de el

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! , ¡Contéstalo tú, indecente! – gritaba su esposa Annelise del otro lado de la casa

-¡Esta bien, contestare el maldito teléfono! – grito Gilbert mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el teléfono

-Hola ¿Quién tiene el placer de hablar con mi awesome persona?

-Gilbert, soy yo

-Oh West, eres tú, ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas del awesome yo?

-Papá preguntaba si el viernes ibas a ir con Stephan al concurso – dijo su hermano Ludwing, de 11 años

-Claro, mi awesome hijo tiene que participar, pero no te olvides de mi otro awesome hijo

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Gritaba sorprendido al pensar que ahora tendría dos sobrinos - ¡Tú tienes solo **un **hijo!

-Pero no recuerdas a Gilbird

-¡Pero es un pollito, es solo una mascota!

-¡Para mi si lo es!

-Bueno no importa – decía Ludwing con una gotita en su sien – entonces el domingo te pasamos a buscar. Adios

-Claro nos vemos, adiós – dijo y corto el teléfono - ¡Stephan! , ¡Ven aquí y trae a Gilbird!

**-En la habitación de Stephan-**

-La tele es arte, el paisaje arte, ¡La vida es arte!

- Pio, pio pio pio

-Gilbird creo que nos están llamando, vamos

-Pio

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo .Déjenme un review acepto criticas, tomatazos, un abraso sicológico o cualquier cosa

Adieu !


	4. Chapter 4

Holi! , espero que les este gustando

**RozenzSword:** Que bueno que te este gustando, tus reviews me hacen muy feliz, voy a llorar de felicidad (no mentira, pero si estoy muy feliz) y Prussia es muy awesome y claramente Gilbird es su hijo, aunque no sé como dos personas hicieron un pollito (?).

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece ese programa que amo/odio llamado Princesitas

Ahora al fic!

Ken Arrow, Oklahoma

Tic Tac Tic Tac, era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa de los solo se encontraban las hermanas Aida de 17 años y Anna de 10 (¿Donde están sus padres? Ni idea, lo dejo a su pervertida imaginación) que esperaban a Mathias, el novio de Aida.

**-45 minutos después-**

-¡Aidaaaaa, abremeee! – y ese era Mathias con su elegante retraso de 1 hora y 30 minutos

Luego de 10 minutos Anna fue a abrir la puerta

-¡Hola! –dijo efusivamente Mathias mientras entraba a la casa – que bueno que al fin me abrieron – bueno no hay tiempo que perder, vi y ponte tu traje

-Claro – dijo Anna secamente mientras iba a su cuarto

-¡Aida! –grito mientras corría a abrazarla

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, idiota? – dijo Aida con su inexpresiva cara

-Larga historia – dijo mientras suspiraba

**-Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Anna-**

-Mr. Puffin, despierta – le picaba el ala a su frailecillo, el cual dormía plácidamente en su cama – bueno, supongo que no quieres acompañarme a practicar y tendré que abandonarte

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras esperaba a un lado y como lo predijo Mr. Puffin despertó y se dirigía hacia ella, así que abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a donde estaban Aida y Mathias

-Y eso fue lo que paso – término de contar Mathias

-Aam

-¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Anna, mientras se acercaba a los otros dos

-¡Anna te ves muy linda! – Grito Mathias, aunque no es novedad que lo haga - ¡Aida, porque no quieres participar! ¡Estoy seguro de que ganarías!

-Yo no participaría en eso

-Pero antes lo hacías, no recuerdas que hay nos conocimos

-Aham – tocio Anna para llamar su atención – Mathias no viniste acá a ayudarme

-Oh sí, claro

-Ok, voy a empezar – después de eso Anna empezó con súper rutina con Mr. Puffin en su hombro disfrazado de loro

-¡Muy bien, te salió perfecto! – Dijo mientras aplaudía – solo que deberías sonreír y sería mucho mejor

-Si – susurro Anna muy cansada

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si han llegado hasta aquí les mando un helado, si no les gusta el helado una galleta y si no les gusta ningún de los dos un chocolate. Si no les gusta nada NO TIENEN VIDA!

Si me dejan un review soy feliz y acepto de todo .Les dejo una pregunta: ¿De qué creen que es el traje de Anna?

Adieu!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!, ¿Cómo es tan? Espero que estén bien.

**Slink Cabernet: **Gracias por el review y agradezco todas tus criticas, sé que me servirán de mucho y qué bueno que te gustara la parte de Gilbert y la "señorita".

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece ese programa que amo/odio llamado Princesitas.

*Viktor: Ladonia

*Penny: Nyo Sealand

*Henna: Nyo Finandia

* * *

En una humilde casa en Oklahoma, Lily una niña de 10 años se encontraba en su habitación cociendo un vestido.

Después de 1 hora de arduo trabajo, se dirigió con el vestido ya terminado a donde estaba su hermano.

-Oni-sama – susurro tímidamente mientras sostenía el vestido de color azul con detalles rojos y muchos brillitos

-¿Qué pasa Lily? – dijo Vash, que estaba cocinando Fondue con el genial queso barato

-¿T-Te gusta?

-Claro, te quedo muy lindo Lily – eso fue lo que dijo, pero en su mente solo pensaba en el ahorro y lo maravilloso que es – ¡Después de comer vamos a entrenar!

-Si

Pasaron 45 minutos y terminaron su comida, reposaron un poco y luego ¡A entrenar se ha dicho!

En el patio Lily miraba con mucha atención la pizarra en donde su hermano escribía tácticas y cosas por el estilo para que pudiera ganar.

Luego Lily tuvo que hacer abdominales, correr alrededor de la casa como loca y muchos ejercicios. Al parecer Vash se toma muy enserio la palabra "entrenamiento"

Mientras tanto 5 casas al lado de esta Henna y su hija Penny cocinaban galletas para recibir a Berwald cuando llegara a casa, aunque no llegaría tan temprano como piensan….

Berwald había salido de su casa exactamente a las 3 para las compras mensuales y todo era muy normal, entro a la tienda saco todas las cosas, las pago y cuando iba saliendo se encontró con su "muy buen amigo de la infancia": Mathias

-¡Hola Berwald! – grito Mathias mientras corría para acercarse

-H'la id'ta

-No me digas así, no es forma de tratar a tu "hermano mayor" – Mathias siempre ha creído que él, Aida, Henna, Anna y Berwald son como una gran familia y él es el hermano mayor, aunque nadie cree que es así

-Tú no er's el herm'no m'yor

-¡Claro que lo soy! – dijo con un infantil puchero en la cara

-No l' er's y t'mpoc' som's una f'milia

-¡Si lo somos!

-B'eno, c'mo dig's –dijo secamente – m' t'ngo que 'r Henna y los ch'cos me deb'n est'r esp'rand'

-¡Espera! – grito y lo detuvo ya que se había ido caminando lentamente

-¿Qu' quier's?

-Bueno, iba ir a casa de Aida a ayudar a Anna y….

-¿Y qu'?

-entonces iba a llevarles galletas y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y bueno eh… eto

-¿Qu'? acas' t' p'rdist'

-Bueno si me pregunto, ¿si podrías ayudarme a encontrar la casa? – las últimas palabras las dijo muy despacio, el era muy genial para pedirle ayuda a Berwald

-Est' b'en

Y hay comenzaron su gran misión en busca de la casa de Aida y Anna

-¿Y a qu' vas a l' cas' de Aida?

-¡Voy a ayudar a Anna para que gane el concurso! , pero Aida no quiere concursar – dijo para después hacer un "maduro" puchero

-Ah cl'ro 'l conc'rso, Henna qu'ria qu' Penny y Viktor conc'rsar'n

-¡Si, pero no tendrán oportunidad de ganar!

-Ell's son m'jor's qu' Anna

-¡No, porque yo entrenare a Anna y ganara!

-Sigu' soñ'ndo

-¿Qué tal si apostamos?

-Est' b'en – lo que pensaba Berwald era que Mathias no tenia oportunidad, ya que el tenia 2 hijos y Mathias solo una persona con quien participar

-Bueno, si yo gano serás mi sirviente personal por 1 mes y me tendrás que admitir que todos somos una familia y yo soy el hermano mayor

-Es' no p'sar' – se quedo un rato pensativo para saber que podría hacer Mathias si el gana – y s' yo gan' n'nca mas mol'star's con que er's el h'rmano m'yor y que s'mos una f'milia, tamb'en tendr's que limp'r las **par' t'da la vid' **las necesidades de Hanatamago

-Hicimos una apuesta – y levanto su mano para estrecharla con la de Berwald

Pasó un rato, y dieron muchas vueltas pero lograron llegar a la casa de Aida y Anna

-Adios, Berwald – dijo Mathias para después ir corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa de las dos chicas

Luego Berwald dio una gran caminata hasta llegar a su casa en donde Henna dormía plácidamente en el sillón junto a Penny y Viktor seguía jugando en el computador como lo hizo en todo el día

-Esp'r' qu' le gan'm's a Mathias – dijo para sí mismo y luego deposito un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

Si me dejan un review soy feliz y acepto cualquier cosa críticas, tomatazos o lo que se les ocurra

Adieu!


	6. Chapter 6

Holi! ¿Qué han hecho en esta bella vida? Espero que algo, ¡Porque la vida es extrema!

**Kamirin-chan: **Muchas gracias por el review y una sorpresa –aparece Lily y se escuchan muchos aplausos – ¡Aquí esta Lily! Ah y también esta Viktor – aparece Viktor, se para junto Lily y ambos dicen: Esperamos que te guste el capítulo.

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece el programo que amo/odio llamado "Princesitas".

Ahora al fic!

* * *

Solo faltaban 4 días para el concurso y el pequeño Antonio se encontraba practicando su rutina en la academia de baile de su madre

-Hola Antonio – dijo su madre mientras entraba a la habitación - ¿Qué haces practicando tan temprano?

-Hola mami – corrió a abrazarla – solo me quiero esforzar mucho para ganar

-No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto, igual podrás ganar – dijo y luego saco una escoba de quien sabe donde – me quieres ayudar a limpiar, hoy vendrán muchos niños a practicar

-Claro – tomo la escoba y ambos empezaron a limpiar todo el lugar

Pasó un rato y empezaron a llegar algunos niños

-Hola – les decía amistosamente Antonio, a cualquier persona que llegara

Todos saludaban normalmente "Hola", claro que hubo una excepción

-Hola – le dijo con una tonta sonrisa a una chica con pelo café amarrado en un tomate y un traje de ballet

-Hola idiota – dijo la niña, que para su información es Lovina

-Soy Antonio, ¿Y tú? – dijo con su tonta sonrisa sin darse cuenta que Lovina se estaba yendo – Eh, ¿donde estas?

-Que me estás hablando a mí, idiota

-Claro

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo con una expresión muy enojada

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre

-Soy Lovina, ahora déjame sola

Pero Antonio hizo caso omiso de lo último que dijo Lovina

-Y veo que bailas ballet – dijo mientras apuntaba el traje de bailarina de ballet que llevaba

-Oh pero que inteligente eres – nótese el sarcasmo con que dijo esto

-Ah, gracias

-¡Que no sabes que es el sarcasmo! – grito llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí

Antonio iba a decir algo, pero fue llamado por su madre

-Bueno nos vemos después, adiós – dijo mientras se alejaba movía su mano

-Idiota – susurro para sí misma Lovina

-Chicas va a empezar la clase, así que en posiciones – dijo su maestra de ballet, una joven chica de cabello castaño arriba de los hombros y ojos verdes llamada Emma

Todas las niñas de ballet tomaron sus posiciones, entre ellas estaban Felicia y Lovina. En otras habitaciones había clases de Hip Hop, Merengue, Salsa, Pasta bueno ese baile no existe, pero si existiera habría clases y el más importante el flamenco, donde se encontraba Antonio y su madre. Antonio era experto bailando flamenco, por algo ayudaba a su madre a dar clases solo teniendo 11 años.

-Bueno chicas terminamos por hoy, vayan a cambiarse – dijo Emma dándole fin a la clase

Lovina y Felicia fueron a cambiarse y cuando salieron, para la suerte de Lovina, se encontraron con Antonio que usaba un traje rojo con detalles dorados.

-Hola Lovi

-No me llames así idiota

-Pero Lovi suena muy lindo –después se percato de la presencia de Felicia – y ella es tu hermana – dijo apuntando a Felicia

-Ve soy Felicia

-Yo soy Antonio, un gusto conocerte – estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de la otra

-Vámonos Felicia – Lovina tomo el brazo de su hermano y la empezó a jalar para que se fueran

-Ve porque no nos quedamos un rato a hablar con Antonio, el abuelo todavía no llega – Felicia tenía razón, ¡pero Lovina solo quería irse!

Felicia y Antonio hablaban alegremente mientras Lovina solo pensaba en que quería irse, porque tenía que practicar ballet para ese estúpido concurso y lo más importante ¡Porque la idiota de Carolina se quedo con el maldito de Martin, tenía que estar con el estúpido de Pablo!

-¡Lindas ya llegue! – se escucho el grito de su abuelo

-¡Al fin! Porque te demoraste tanto idiota – dijo "amablemente" Lovina

-A lo siento me encontré con una chica muy linda, luego pasamos a comer y me había olvidado de que tenía que venir a buscarlas

-¡Bueno ahora vámonos! ¡Tengo hambre, maldición! – grito Lovina

-Ya vámonos – dijo su abuelo

-¡Esperen! Lovi, Feli me gustaría que me vieran bailar – dijo inocentemente Antonio, que había sido ignorado esos últimos 5 minutos

-Claro veamos bailar a eh… ah ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Romulo

-Antonio – entonces de la nada empezó a sonar la música y Antonio comenzó a bailar

Romulo y Felicia estaban boquiabiertos con lo hábil que era Antonio bailando flamenco y Lovina…. Bueno ella solo quería irse y no tomo nada de atención hasta que en un momento Antonio la tomo y la hizo bailar con el

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – grito Lovina que estaba roja como tomate

-Solo quiero bailar contigo – claro que Lovina no sabía bailar y le pisaba cada 5 segundos los pies a Antonio… aunque a veces lo hacía con querer

-¡Pero yo no, maldición! – se intentaba soltar de las manos de Antonio pero no podía

La música finalizo y el baile también. Antonio estaba muy feliz, Lovina quería matar a Antonio, Felicia y su abuelo, y estos últimos dos seguían muy sorprendidos y con la boca abierta

-¡Ya, vámonos! – grito mientras arrastraba a los dos, que seguían con la boca abierta

-Adiós Lovi, espero volver a verte – dijo emocionado Antonio

-No quiero volver a verlo **nunca más **en la vida – se repetía en su mente Lovina – aunque igual era algo lindo, en que estaba pensando él es solo un idiota

Por parte de Romulo y Felicia, todavía no se podían creer lo que había pasado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si me dejan un review me hacen feliz

Acepto de todo criticas, tomatazos, preguntas personales o lo que se

Nos leemos pronto!

Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hello, bonjour, ciao, hallo o en cualquier idioma que exista en el mundo

Gracias si han leído, con eso me vasta y me hacen feliz :D y esa es mi deforme carita feliz – apuntando la carita – espero que les guste el capitulo y siento mucho la demora pero volví a clases y tenía una cantidad de pruebas, pero creo que ahora actualizare solo los domingos

**kuromi: **Gracias por el review y si tienes razón el traje de Anna es de…. Bueno eso que tu dijiste/escribiste, tratare de hacerlos capítulos más largos y con mas CHAN CHAN SUSPENSO! *tocando el piano imaginario con la última frase* espero que te guste el capitulo.

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Tampoco me pertenece ese programa que amo/odio llamado Princesitas, eso le pertenece a un tipo.

Ahora al fic!

* * *

Yao Wang un joven hombre soltero (si quieren lo violan, yo lo autorizo) con 4 lindos hijos, el NO estuvo con muchas fulanas solo ama a los niños y adopto 4 porque con uno no le bastaba.

El hacia participar a sus lindos niños todos las semanas en distintos concursos de belleza y claro que este concurso no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Im Yong! ¡Meimei! ¡Dejen de pelear! – grito Yao que les probaba ropa para el concurso a Jia Long y Kiku

-¡Pero se robo mi galleta! – grito la antes nombrada desesperadamente por la pérdida de su galleta que ahora yacía en el sistema digestivo de Im Yong

-Si quieres la vomito – dijo Im Yong haciendo gestos de como que estuviera a punto de vomitar

-¡No, qué asco!

-Bien les traeré galletas a todos – dijo algo molesto Yao mientras iba a directo a la cocina por las galletas

-¡Wiiiii! Mi Aniki traerá galletas

Después de unos minutos llego Yao con muchas bolsas llenas de galletas y las repartió entre los 4 niños

-Im Yong, por favor no te robes las galletas de tu hermana-aru

-Pero no fue mi culpa ella – apuntando a Meimei – se había robado mi chocolate la semana pasada

-Claro que no, era mío y tú lo robaste, así que decidí quitártelo – así siguieron peleando los dos por un largo rato

-Oh que lindos se ven-aru – dijo abrazando efusivamente a Jia Long y Kiku, que llevaban puesto unos lindos quimonos con brillos

Luego hizo una gran sesión de fotos con Jia Long y Kiku, al parecer se olvido de Meimei e Im Yong que estaban a punto de matarse mutuamente por una galleta.

-¡Im Yong! ¡Meimei! ¡Vengan aquí -aru! – Gritó Yao - ¡Tengo que probarles la ropa-aru! – solo se preocupaba de que tenía que probarles ropa, no le preocupaba el hecho de que se estaban estrangulando el uno al otro

Ninguno respondió, así que fue por los dos tirándolos de los brazos y les paso la ropa para que se cambiaran

-Qué lindo vestido, me encanta ¿Te gusta Kiku? – le pregunta la menor haciendo que el nombrado se sorprendiera ante la pregunta

-S-Si, es muy lindo Meimei

-¡Yo cree todo lo que están usando da-ze!

-¡Eso es mentira! – ahí comenzaba otra pelea entre Im Yong y Meimei

-¡Pero yo soy Dios y cree todo en el mundo da-ze!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Dejen de pelear-aru! ¡Debo tomar las fotos-aru!

Yao pudo lograr que dejaran de pelear, así que saco una cámara fotográfica de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a sacarles fotos a los 4 niños para el concurso que iba a ser en dos días, dos días en que tendrían que practicar mucho.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban Iván, su hermana mayor Irina*, su hermana menor Natalia y sus primos que estaban de visita: Toris, Eduar y Raivis. Toris, Eduar e Irina iban a ser jueces del concurso, haber estado en muchos concursos cuando pequeños les dio experiencia, Natalia y Raivis iban a participar, aunque Natalia no estaba tan segura de participar e Iván les iba a hacer porras (?).

-Natalia, ¿ya decidiste si vas a participar? – pregunto Iván a su hermana

-No lo sé Nii-san – respondió Natalia, que se encontraba algo indecisa ya que nunca le gustaron los concursos y si participaba era solo porque a su hermano le gustaba verla

-Sí, pero te verías muy linda con los vestidos y es muy probable que ganes – dijo Iván con una infantil sonrisa

-Y si concurso ¿te vas casar conmigo? – dijo ilusionada con brillos que salían de sus ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de casarse con su hermano

-E-Eh ah e-eh – tartamudeo por la pregunta de su hermana, ella siempre estuvo obsesionada con él pero creía que lo había superado

-Bueno no importa, igual concursare – mientras decía esas palabras pensaba que si ganaba y su hermano la veía con esos bellos vestidos se casaría con ella, así que se tenía que esforzar

Entonces llegaron Toris, Irina, Eduar y Raivis que estaban en el parque de diversiones porque tenían tarjetas de descuento y Natalia e Iván no, y por eso no los invitaron además se habían olvidado de ellos.

-¡Lo siento hermano! – grito Irina mientras lloraba por haber olvidado a su hermano

-No importa Irina, estuve hablando con Natalia y no me di cuenta que se fueron – Irina siguió llorando porque no habían visto su presencia y los demás solo observaban la escena

-Voy a preparar un té – dijo Eduar mientras se iba de la sala, siempre se salvaba de lo que pasaba en esa casa

Luego de que Irina parara de llorar y Eduar llegara con una taza de té para cada uno comenzaron a hablar normalmente

-Natalia, ¿Qué vestido vas a usar? – le pregunto su hermana

-No lo sé, quiero que Nii-san elija uno para mí – respondió mirando a su hermano, que estaba sintiendo miedo por la mirada de su hermana hacia el

-Que te parece si te pruebas uno de mis vestidos, ven vamos – la tiraba del brazo para llevarla a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, seguidas por los demás, Irina saco una gran cantidad de vestido que puso encima de su cama formando una enorme torre

-¿Qué tal este? No este va mejor con tus ojos, pero el rosado es muy lindo

-¿Cuál te gusta a ti Nii-san? – le pregunto Natalia a su hermano

-Creo que este es muy lindo – tomo un vestido azul muy frondoso de un solo brazo y decorado con muchos volados, cintas y flores**

-Si ese es muy lindo, ve a probártelo – Natalia fue a probárselo a su habitación, pero para la suerte que tenía su hermana tiene unos pechos muy grandes y entonces el vestido le quedo muy grande

Fue donde estaban los demás afirmando el vestido como pudiera y les dijo que no le quedaba, pero Irina no se iba a dar por vencida. Fue en busca de tijeras, hilo y una aguja para arreglarlo

Después de 30 minutos Irina logro arreglar el vestido, que ahora se ajustaba al cuerpo de su hermana

-¿Qué tal ahora? – pregunto Irina con las tijeras en la mano

-Quedo muy bien hermana, Natalia se ve muy linda

-Te ves muy linda prima, pero yo no sé que usare – dijo nervioso Raivis, captando la atención de todos

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarlo ahora? – le pregunto Eduar a su hermano

-Después no tendremos tiempo, así que vamos enseguida – dijo Iván con su infantil sonrisa tomando las llaves del auto para ir al centro comercial. Y así comenzó su súper aventura al centro comercial…

* * *

**Día anterior al concurso**

-¡¿Por qué diablos llevarías tantos gatos?! – grito Sadik a su hija Hera

-Porque son muy lindos – le respondió con su adormilada voz, acariciando a uno de los muchos gatos que tenía a su alrededor

-¡Eso no importa, el límite es de diez!

-Pero llevar solo diez gatos son muy pocos

-¡Son solo seis horas, no puedes llevar solo uno!

-No podre sobrevivir 6 horas con solo 10 gatos, son muy pocos

-¡Si lo harás! ¡Deberás llevar solo 10 gatos! – le ordeno Sadik, apuntando a la habitación de Hera para terminar con el tema que estuvieron discutiendo como hace 15 minutos – ahora ve a tu habitación

-Pero estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en el sofá

-¡No importa, vete a tu habitación! – le dijo apuntando su habitación

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación – Hera se dirigió lentamente a su habitación, mientras pensaba en un forma de cómo llevar más gatos – Aaah quiero acariciar gatos, quiero acariciar gatos, gatos, gatos – repetía cada 5 segundos hasta caer profundamente dormida

-¡Despierta ya es tarde! – le grito Sadik a Hera que dormía plácidamente en su cama - ¡Ya es muy tarde, tu hermano ya despertó! –seguía gritando mientras le tocaba "cuidadosamente" con el dedo índice la mejilla

-Gupta siempre despierta temprano

-¡Si pero llegarás tarde son las doce! ¡De la mañana! – Como no había ningún resultado comenzó a jalarla hasta botarla de la cama, donde se dio un golpe en la cabeza – Toma, viste – le dijo entregándole lo primero que encontró para que se vistiera

El viaje duró 45 minutos y como se esperaba llegaron tarde, entraron justo antes de que se cerrarán las puertas

-Hola – comenzó a hablar por el micrófono el presentador, Feliks – Osea les damos una gran bienvenida a todos, el concurso empezara exactamente en 1 hora y 45 minutos. Así que vallan rápidamente a cambiarse que la esperamos aquí, recuerden llegar a tiempo y con los números que se les dio cuando entraron

Después de esas palabras empezó el caos en todo el lugar….

* * *

*Se que el nombre de Ucrania es Yekaterina, pero se abrevia Irina y no se me pareció más lindo

*El vestido yo NO lo cree con mi imaginación, solo vi una imagen de Natalia con ese vestido y no tenía la inspiración para pensar en un vestido así que lo copie aquí les dejo el link .cl/search?hl=es-419&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=hetalia+belarus&oq=hetalia+bela&gs_l=img.3.0.0l3.1245.5484.0.7..4181.5j0j1j0j1j4j1.12.0 ...0...1ac.1. ..5.7. #facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=ChLEaRm3-ZwvUM%3A%3BaYV0mdscehu9GM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimage%252Fphotos%252F13400000% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fclubs%252Fhetalia%252Fimages%252F13452347 %252Ftitle%252Fbelarus-fanart%3B450%3B600 y le doy crédito a la persona que haya hecho el dibujo, me gusto mucho

Por si no se dieron cuenta Hera es Nyo Grecia, aunque demás que se dieron cuenta

De nuevo siento muuuuuuuuuucho el retraso, pero tenía lleno de pruebas y trabajos que hacer y además no me podía concentrar en escribir

Les prometo que subiré capítulos los sábados o domingos y si me llega la inspiración divina subiré capitulo antes y también prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo y tendrá más ¡CHAN CHAN SUSPENSO! *tocando el piano imaginario con la última frase

Después empezara el concurso ¿qué estupideces pasaran?, ¿quieren que agregue a alguien como algo?, ¿me podre concentrar y subir el capitulo lo más pronto posible?, ¿podre aguantar las ganas de comerme las galletas que están a un metro de distancia y me da lata ir a buscar una?, ¿los tomates son frutas o verduras?, ¿blanco o negro?, ¿ponie rosa que vomita arcoíris o unipegaso plateado con dorado brillante? Grandes preguntas de la vida, si quieren me las responden en un review, si me mandan uno seré muy feliz y si no me iré al rincón emo a llorar. Responderé y/o aceptaré cualquier cosa.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

Adios!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado, muchos problemas y no me he podido concentrar mucho, no he estado tan bien, pero he aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece ese programa que amo/odio llamado Princesitas

* * *

-¡Francis, frog! ¡Viste a las niñas, no mejor no! ¡Péinalas! – grito Alice a su esposo, mientras buscaba las cosas para preparar a sus hijas

-¿Por qué no las puedo vestir?

-¡Porque eres un pervertido!

-Pero son mis hijas, como piensas eso de mi – le dijo Francis dramáticamente mientras mordía su masculino pañuelo rosado con florcitas

-Solo péinalas ¡Y apúrate!

-Ya, bueno – le dijo Francis, yendo a buscar a las niñas

Francis se fue y en su camino pasó por una habitación donde estaban jugando Emily y Madeline con otros niños, después de percatarse de eso fue a buscarlas.

-Emily, Madeline ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto su padre

-Estábamos jugando – le respondió Emily

-Aaah si, ¿y quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?

-Él es Kiku, él Jia Long, él Im Yong y ella Meimei – respondió apuntando a cada uno

-¡Es un gusto da-ze! – grito Im Yong, levantando su mano para estrecharla con la de Francis

-Si un gusto – le dijo estrechando su mano – Ahora vamos niñas, no queremos llegar tarde

-Bueno, adiós chicos – les dijo Emily agitando su mano en señal de despedida

-Adiós – les dijo Madeline, recibiendo ambas un adiós

Se fueron caminando rápidamente, en realidad corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Alice

-Qué bueno que llegaron, ya es muy tarde – les dijo la que estaba dentro de la habitación – Toma viste y peina a Maddie, yo arreglaré a Emily

-Bueno, ven Maddie

Y ahí se quedaron arreglando todo en los 25 minutos que quedaban, escuchándose gritos y golpes desde afuera. Eso llamo la atención de un chico que escuchaba todo lo que estaba pasando

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí? – se pregunto para sus adentros Antonio, pero se distrajo de lo que pasaba en esa habitación cuando vio pasar a su lado a una chica que le llamaba más la atención que lo que estaba escuchando

-Hola Lovi – le dijo con una tonta risa a la chica, que estaba con un vestido rojo, con zapatos de tacón y un cintillo de color verde

-Hola idiota – le dijo Lovina mientras seguía con su camino

-¡Espera! – le grito Antonio a Lovina tomándole la mano para detenerla causando un fuerte sonrojado en la chica

-¡Déjame sola! – grito soltándose fuertemente del agarre

-Pero te quería decir algo muy importante – dijo Antonio algo decepcionada por el trato de Lovina

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Quería decirte que te ves linda

-¡C-Cá-llate i-idiota! – le grito con un fuerte sonrojado en todo su rostro

-Jajajaja pareces un tomate – Antonio comenzó a apuntar el rostro de Lovina

-Me voy – esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lovina antes de irse de ahí

-Eh ¿a dónde vas? – fue corriendo tras Lovina, pero ya la había perdido de vista

Al lado de Antonio pasaron 3 personas que iban directo a donde estaban los espectadores, los jueces y el presentador

-Pero Aida me dijiste que no ibas a participar – seguía Mathias desde atrás a su novia que lo ignoraba y lo había hecho todo el día

-Mathias – le dijo Anna tomando la atención de Mathias que se arrastraba por el suelo

-Si ¿Qué pasa Anna? – le pregunto levantándose del piso

-¿Sabes porque Aida está enojada?

-Ah no lo sé

-Ve a preguntarle – le ordeno Anna apuntando a su hermana

-Claro, eso hare – se fue corriendo en la dirección que se había ido su novia, dejando sola a Anna

Viendo como se alejaba, Anna se fue caminando tranquilamente y sumergida en sus pensamientos pero en algún momento sintió chocar con alguien

-Au ten más cuidado por donde caminas – le dijo un chico de pelo y ojos café y un traje de estilo asiático de color rojo

-Tu ten más cuidado – dijo Anna sobándose la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo sonrojadas – me voy no quiero estar con alguien odioso

-Sí pero tu chocaste conmigo – dijo el chico molestando a Anna la cual estaba yéndose, pero al escuchar esas palabras se dio la vuelta

-Idiota, deja de molestar

-No me llamo idiota, me voy a presentar soy Jia Long – se presento el chico

-Eso no me interesa

-Que modales son esos ¿Qué acaso no te vas a presentar?

-Ah, yo soy – estaba a punto de decir su nombre pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio media vuelta y era su hermana - ¿Aida?

-Vamos, solo quedan 10 minutos – le dijo Aida tomándole la mano para llevársela, con la mirada de Jia Long encima de las dos

-Ah un gusto Aida – dijo Jia Long a "Aida"

-Jia Long vamos aru

Caminaron hacia el gran salón, donde ya se veían a los jueces, al presentador hablando con un chico y a muchas personas esperando a que todo comenzara

-Bien chicos tienen 5 minutos para llegar los chicos y chicas de 10 a 12 años pónganse a la fila que estará a este lado, luego los ordenaremos por el numero que tienen – dijo Irina, una de los 4 jueces

En la fila estaban Emily, Madeline, Hera, Lovina, Penny, Anna, Stephan con Gilbird en su hombro, Antonio, Kiku, Meimei, Im Yong y por ultimo Jia Long, pero faltaba alguien

-Vamos Felicia apúrate – le dijo su abuelo, corriendo desesperadamente con Felicia atrás de él

-Vee abuelo estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo

-Vamos falta poco – seguían corriendo pero en realidad ni faltaba mucho para llegar

Mientras tanto en el salón. Irina buscaba desesperado unos papeles que habían entregado cada padre de los participantes al principio del concurso, del cual solo quedaban 2 minutos para que comenzara

-Feliks como perdiste esos papeles son muy importantes –dijo muy nerviosa Irina con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Ósea tipo como que eran solo unos papeles y creí que solo eran basura, así que los deje en el cesto de afuera

-Bueno, le diré a mi hermano que los vaya a buscar tu solo improvisa. Acá están unos papeles con los nombres de cada niño – le paso unos papeles con nombres y luego se fue en busca de su hermano

-Iván tendrá que meterse en el basurero – Feliks comenzó a reír como loco con solo imaginarse a Iván dentro del basurero buscando esos papeles, pero un sonido lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos, ese sonido era la alarma que indicaba el comienzo

-Bien chicos el tiempo se acabo y espero que todos estén en la fila, porque ahora comenzaremos – dijo Feliks a un lado del escenario con una sonrisa y su traje de color fucsia con brillos – Yo soy Feliks y estos son nuestros jueces, él es Toris, él es Eduar, ella es Irina y ella es Elizabetha una joven húngara que ha ganado un millón de concursos a lo largo de su vida – dijo señalando a cada uno, los cuales respondían con un saludo hacia el publico

-Bien ella es la primera – hizo una señal para que entrara la primera niña – Emily, ella está usando un totalmente cool vestido celeste sin mangas y un cinturón dorado con estrellas. Esto está acompañado de un collar dorado, zapatos celestes y unos pinches en forma de estrella que toman su lindo cabello rubio en un tomate

Ahí estaba Emily paseándose por todo el escenario con una gran sonrisa

-Eh bueno ella fue Emily – dijo antes de que Emily saliera del escenario dando una reverencia- Ahora la siguiente, ella es Madeline, oh espera la otra chica no es tu hermana ósea como que tipo son iguales

-Eh s-si es mi hermana – dijo Maddie algo nerviosa, además no podía ver nada sin sus gafas, le dijeron que estaba prohibido usarlas

-Oh eso es totalmente cool y ¿te gustan los ponies?

-Eh si son muy lindos – ya se estaba sintiendo algo incomoda con las preguntas de Feliks

-¿y el rosado también te gusta?

-S-Si es muy lindo, pero me gusta más el rojo –eso indicaba su vestido rojo con un cinturón anaranjado y unos pasadores en forma de la hoja de la bandera de Canadá que acompañaban su largo cabello rubio

-Si ósea como que el rosado es lo más cool del mundo, oh si debemos seguir ella era Maddie no creen que es muy linda

-E-Eh g-gracias – le agradeció por el cumplido, luego dio una reverencia para salir del escenario pero antes de llegar abajo se tropezó con uno de los escalones

-Que linda niña, ahora la siguiente Lovina, ella está usando un vestido rojo y tiene unos ojos verdes y su cabello es castaño oscuro

-Oh no me digas, no creo que haya alguien ciego para no darse cuenta de eso – dijo Lovina con el ceño fruncido y un montón de ojos posados sobre ella por el descortés comentario, y un indecente por parte de Annelise

-Eso no fue nada cool, mejor pasemos con la siguiente – dijo el presentador algo molesto por el comentario de la niña, la cual se bajo del escenario – ella fue Lovina y la siguiente es Felicia

No se veía en ninguna parte a Felicia y su hermana se estaba preocupando un poco por ella

-La señorita Felicia Vargas, la número 4 – esperaron unos minutos pero no aparecía por ninguna parte – La señorita Felicia tendrá que presentarse al final, así que pasemos con la siguiente, Hera

Nadie respondía, porque estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el piso

-Oye niña despierta es tu turno – le dijo Anna tocándole la mejilla con su dedo indice

-Aah ¿qué pasa? – dijo Hera con una voz muy adormilada

-Es tu turno niña – le dijo otro chico

-¿De qué? – Hera seguía bostezando y algo confundida por todos esos niños que la rodeaban

-¡Sube al maldito escenario! – grito Lovina, que todavía rondaba por ahí esperando a su hermana

-Aaah si – Hera se levanto y subió lentamente al escenario, bostezando y con los ojos adormilados

-Ooooh al fin llego – dijo Feliks que estuvo entretuviendo el público con historias sobre ponies rosados – Bueno ella es Hera y linda ósea deja de bostezar, me da sueño

-Aaaah, lo siento – dijo la chica adormilada – Hola soy Hera y me gustan los gatos – apareció un gato al lado de la chica, frotándose en su vestido largo color azul intenso

-Ooooh ese gato es muy cool, pero según las reglas no se permiten animales – después de unos segundos Feliks se percato de que Hera estaba rodeada de gatos, con algunos en la cabeza que arruinaron ese perfecto y elaborado peinado hacia arriba, esfuerzo perdido…. – Eeeh llévense esos gatos achú, achú soy alérgico a los gatos

-Se les informa que esperen unos segundos para que arreglemos este problema, tengan paciencia – se escucharon muchos murmullos, además se estruendosos estornudos por parte del gran presentador Feliks

En especial a ese montón de chiquillos esperando su turno de presentarse y terminar con eso, algunos que se quejaban, otros solo estaban tranquilos en su lugar y algunos hablando entre sí, ese era el caso de Jia Long y Anna

-Mmm… Hola

-Hola - le respondió la chica con un vestido color naranja y una banda blanca que iba bajo sus hombros, dándose la vuelta para no hablar con el otro

-Qué descortés

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? – le dijo dándose la vuelta y con el ceño fruncido, lo cual causo una sonrisa ladina en el chico

-No, no quiero nada

-Entonces deja de molestar

-Enojada te vez linda – eso causo un gran sonrojo en Anna

-C-Cállate idiota

-Eso fue solo un cumplido de caballero – después de terminar la oración apareció un Feliks ya mejorado y un escenario libre de gatos

-Bien ahora continuaremos con Stephan – apareció un chico con cabello albino amarrado en dos trenzas y con Gilbird que estaba usando un sensual sombrero negro – mmm… esperen ¿Por qué una niña llevaría ese nombre de niño?

-Soy niño – le respondió de forma seria, siempre confundían su sexo

-Aaaah lo siento – hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, pero fue cortado por Feliks - ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el hombro?

-Es Gilbird

-Es muy lindo pero como dije no se permite ningún animal, no quieren el mismo desastre de antes, porque eso no sería para nada cool

-Pero no puedo dejar a Gilbird solo – afirmo Stephan observando a su "hermanito" que reposaba en su hombro

-Señorita… perdón, señorito llévese a ese pájaro – ordeno uno de los jueces

-¡Si Gilbird se va, mi hijo también se va! – Grito Gilbert desde su lugar - ¡Nadie es digno de ver su awesomidad! Kesesesesese

-Cállate, indecente – lo reprendió su esposa

-No queremos que se forme una pelea aquí, así que por favor ¡TODO EL MUNDO CALLESE! – grito "amablemente" Elizabetha, provocando un momento de silencio

-¡Bien prosigam….! ¿A dónde se fue ese niño? – En el momento en que todos discutían, ósea los padres de Stephan, aprovecho de irse – Entonces por la inesperada desaparición del niño niña seguiremos con la siguiente

Apareció en el escenario una chica rubio con el pelo atado en un tomate bajo al lado derecho de su cabeza y un largo liviano vestido celeste y verde agua, además de estar acompañado con unos guantes de seda azul.

-Hola soy Penny y espero ganar, mi papá me arreglo muy bien para ganar y quiero ser una gran reina de belleza algún día – dijo inocentemente la niña con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, su padre sí que no quería perder esa apuesta

-Ooooh que linda niña, no creen que es una dulzura, además su traje es súper cool es de última moda y lo vi en Paris, en la semana de la moda y…. –mientras Feliks seguía hablando, la niña se paseaba con una linda sonrisa por todas partes

-Feliks, no vinimos a promocionar ropa y tampoco queremos saber sobre tus ponies o sobre donde compraste tus zapatos – dijo Elizabetha que ya estaba un poco cansada de estar ahí

-Bien, pero los ponies son muy cool

-Está bien, pero presenta a la pobre niña

-Ok, bueno ella era… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Penny

-Oh si, Penny. Muchas gracias, y el siguiente es…. – Feliks buscaba desesperadamente el papel de todos los nombres, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte – ¡¿A dónde está?! No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro

Feliks buscaba desesperadamente ese papel. Pero llego su salvación! En esos minutos apareció un Iván cubierto de basura sosteniendo toda esa información que buscaba o al menos los nombres…

-Gracias Iván, ósea es la primera vez que sirves de algo útil y ahora vete

-Te destruiré con el bastón mágico – luego Iván se percato de la presencia de su hermana que estaba tras de él diciéndole "Cásate, cásate, cásate" y salió corriendo y gritando gaymente

-Bueno ahora sí, el siguiente es Viktor – apareció un chico con un traje todo manchado con pintura -¿Qué te paso niño? te ves nada cool

**-Flash Back-**

Viktor caminaba tranquilamente por todo el lugar, esperando a que lo llamaran pero entonces sintió chocar con algo, o en realidad con alguien, era "una chica" con dos trencitas.

Después me di cuenta de que estaba con unos recipientes de pintura que me salpicaron encima

-Lo siento – se disculpo la "chica"

-No importa, bueno al menos a mí, pero mis padres me mataran

-Mmmm… ahora se ve lindo, es arte

-Sí, eso creo, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí

-Yo tampoco

-¿Y ya fue tu turno?

-Sí, pero mi padre comenzó a discutir con el presentador y solo me fui

-Aaaa, ¿no crees que ese es un traje inapropiado?

-¿Por qué lo dices?, yo creo que es lindo

-Yo solo pensaba que todas las chicas usaban vestidos

-Pero yo no soy una chica

-Lo siento – dijo de forma muy desesperada, además de estar muy incomodo por lo dicho anteriormente

-No te preocupes, me lo han dicho muchas veces

-Lo siento, creo que me tengo que ir, nos vemos después, adiós – se fue corriendo rápidamente para ver si podía arreglar ese desastre en su ropa

-Adiós – dijo Stephan, aunque sabía que ya no lo iban a escuchar

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Nada importante

-Bien sigamos, el es Viktor Oxentierna y le gusta jugar en su computador y pasar el rato con su hermana, oooh tienes una hermana ¿y cómo se llama?

-Se llama Penny

-Como esa linda niña rubia

-Sí, ella es mi hermana

-Eso es totalmente cool, dile a tu hermana que es muy linda

-Mmm…. Ok, eso creo – se sintió algo nervioso, ¡El no quería estar ahí!

-Bien adiós, limpia tu traje, tener la ropa sucia no está de moda y no es nada cool

¡Al fin! Pero todavía quedaba la segunda parte, maldición – pensó el pobre Viktor – además el presentador era raro

-Ahora el chico del país de la pasión, Antonio Fernández Carriedo

-Hola, yo soy Antonio y es un placer conocerlos a todos – dijo con su característico acento español

-Bien, a este niño le gusta los tomates, y los tomates y además los tomates, aaah y también baila flamenco – Feliks se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, el cual se coloco algo nervioso al notar la mirada fija que tenía puesta el mayor sobre el

-¿Tengo algo malo? – pregunto aun un poco nervioso

-Solo quiero que le muestres a todo el mundo como bailas

-Bien – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – pero después hare un numero pare que todos me vean

-Entonces, te esperamos para ese gran y cool numero. Ahora que pase la siguiente chica - entro una linda chica albina con un vestido anaranjado y una gran rosa que adornaba su cabello – La linda Anna Bondevik , y bueno a ella mmm…. ¡Este papel esta en blanco! El encargado o encargada de esta niña, debía llenar este papel, pero como no está llenado, cuéntanos de ti

-A nadie le interesa saber sobre mí – dijo con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojada

-Bien, pero ¿por qué de tan mal humor?

-Yo no tengo mal humor – eso la estaba cansando ¡¿Por qué no habían llenado el estúpido papel?! , no estaría en esa situación ahora

-Claro que si, frunciendo mucho el ceño se te forman arrugas y eso a nadie le gusta

-A mi no me interesa

-Bien, bien, pero al menos cuéntanos algo de ti

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué haces en tu casa?

-Nada… - dijo provocando que cayera una gotita por la sien de Feliks y cada persona del lugar

-Esto no es nada cool, que aburrida, ose, ¿Debes de hacer algo en la vida?

-Sí, respirar

-Ósea, esto no es nada cool, eres algo aburrida niña, así que pasaremos a la siguiente persona – dijo haciendo señales para que la niña saliera y entrara el siguiente, Jia Long

-Hola – saludo con una expresión algo aburrida y levantando su brazo

-Hola, ósea es te niño es súper cool. Su nombre es Jia Long Wang, le gusta la música, el Dim Su y estar con sus hermanos, oooh, ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Tres – respondió con ese monosílabo y la misma expresión aburrida de antes

-Creo que estas igual que la niña de antes, solo que ella era muy gruñona

-Eso me recuerda a esa niña del vestido naranjo, creo que se llamaba Aida – pensó Jia Long por lo dicho anteriormente

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasa con estos niños de ahora? Están siempre desconcentrados y son muy aburridos, ósea, creí que serían más divertidos, bien, si no tienes nada que decir, solo baja del escenario

-Ok, adiós

-Adiós, al menos es súper cool y se despide

Jia Long bajo y se encontró con su padre, el cual estaba muy emocionado por lo lindo que se veía y que se lo tierno que es, pero que debía sonreír más. Caminaron hacia una silla desocupada para sentarse y ver a Kiku, Meimei e Im Yong, pero antes de chocar con esa mujer rubia con su cabello amarrado en dos coletas y hermosos ojos verdes que conocían hace tanto tiempo.

-Hola Alice aru – saludo Yao con una sonrisa algo forzada

-Hola Yao, ¿Cómo estas Jia Long? – ella también estaba con esa sonrisa forzada

-¡Claro que está bien aru, ya no está contigo aru! - grito Yao, respondiendo por su hijo

-¡Yo no soy la irresponsable! ¡Yo lo estuve cuidando unos años, pero luego tú decidiste llevártelo a tu casa!

-¡Era mucho mejor que estuviera conmigo aru! ¡Y tú eres la irresponsable por estar siempre ebria aru!

-¡Tu también estabas ebrio esa noche!

-¡Pero todo es tu culpa aru!

-¡Es tú culpa! – Jia Long miraba como sus padres peleaban, estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que se veían se ponían a discutir

-Vámonos Jia Long aru, adiós Alice

-Adiós – se despidió el chico, recibiendo un movimiento de mano como despedida

Fueron a una silla donde estaba el pequeño Kiku observando a su hermano haciendo…. ¿el ridículo?

-¿Qué está haciendo Im Yong aru? – pregunto con una gotita en su sien por ver a Im Yong discutiendo y gritando, aunque no era tan diferente a lo que estaba haciendo antes

-Yao-san, ¿con quién estaba peleando?

-N-No era nadie que importe aru – la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, no la iba a decir a Kiku quien era ella

-¡Aniki! – grito Im Yong corriendo hacia Yao para abrazarlo

-¡Suéltame Im Yong aru!

-Pero Aniki… - dijo con una carita de perro degollado

-No pongas esa cara aru, veamos a tu hermana aru – apunto al escenario, donde estaba Meimei paseándose con su vestido de color rosado y algunos detalles amarillos, además del lindo estampado de flores en la parte inferior – Se ve tan linda aru

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de ahí, Felicia y su abuelo corrían rápidamente para intentar llegar al escenario, la niña tenía su vestido algo sucio porque se había caído, un tacón roto y estaba muy despeinada

-¡Abuelo, mira! Haya esta mi sorella* – apunto hacia una silla, donde estaba Lovina

-Vamos linda – corrieron más rápido, con mucho cuidado para que Felicia no cayera, y llegaron a su destino

-Ve~, sorella, ya llegamos

-Estúpida sorella, es muy tarde

-Lo siento

-Solo ve al estúpido escenario, maldición

-Ve~ - Felicia fue a donde se encontraba Feliks

-Señor, soy Felicia Vargas y llegue un poco atrasada, podría presentarme

-Claro linda, solo espera a que baje esta niña

-Gracias

-Bien, ella fue Meimei, ahora seguiremos con la siguiente, Felicia Vargas

-Ve~, ciao

-Y…. – Feliks quedo atónito al ver a Felicia despeinada y toda desarreglada - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Solo me caí ¡Au! – Se tropezó de nuevo, sus zapatos ya estaban todos destrozados, Feliks corrió hacia ella y le ayudo a levantarse

-Debes tener más cuidado, estas muy desordenada y además te raspaste una rodilla, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a arreglarte y a sanar esa herida con algo y vuelves a la segunda parte?

-B-Bueno – se paro con mucho cuidado y fue con su abuelo y su hermana hacia la habitación en donde se albergaban

-Ellos fueron todos los niños y niñas de 10 a 12 años, ahora siguen los de 12 a 18, el primero es Raivis

-Hola Feliks – saludo el chico de 16 años

-Hola Raivis, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos

-Feliks...

-¿Si?

-La última vez que nos vimos fue ayer en la noche

-Oooh, tienes razón y, ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

-B-Bien, están ahí Feliks – señalo a donde se encontraban los jueces, ya que sus dos hermanos se encontraban ahí

-Tienes razón, hola Liet

-H-Hola Feliks – respondió el susodicho

-Feliks, podrías leer ese papel y presentar al chico – fueron interrumpidos por Elizabetha

-Ok, pero yo sé mucho mas de ti que un papel y además puedo contar algunas anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeñitos

-N-No creo que sea una buena idea

-Como no, bien un día cuando Raivis tenía 7 años y bueno yo estaba muy feliz en el baño de la escuela, además yo solo tenía 16 años, de repente sentí unos gritos muy fuertes y sentí que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del baño en que estaba yo, la puerta se abrió y la persona que golpeaba la puerta entro, y ese era Raivis, ósea después se quedó mirándome y comenzó a gritar, balbuceando cosas indescifrables y entonces se dio cuenta de que…

-N-No, no digas nada, es muy vergonzoso

-Pero si tu cara era muy divertida, el punto es que se dio cuenta de que estaba orinando y puso una cara nada cool y se fue corriendo, tiempo después supe que era el hermano de Toris y además otro día…

-N-No, ya no digas nada, adiós – dijo balbuceando y luego bajo rápidamente del escenario

-Adiós Raivis, ahora sigamos con la señorita Natalia…Natalia…Natalia Braginskaya… bien esperaremos unos minutos y mientras tanto seguiremos con Lily Zwingli

L a pequeña chica de 15 subió con su voluptuoso vestido de color azul y una chan cinta roja que iba atada en la cintura, y una pequeña corona que adornaba su pelo

-Hola pequeña, ósea, me encanta tu vestido es como el de una princesa ¿dónde lo compraste?

-Y-Yo lo hice

-Ooooh, en serio, te quedo totalmente cool

-G-Gracias

-Enserio, creo que deberías dedicarte a esto, serías genial, además te contrataría para que me hicieras trajes o cosas así totalmente cool

-¿E-Enserio? G-Gracias

En la parte de atrás de todo el público un atemorizado Iván que escapaba y se escondía de su hermana

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aléjate, déjame solo! – Había quedado acorralado en un rincón, y su hermana no pensaba alejarse de él –Vamos Natalia, debías haber salido al escenario hace unos minutos y no te podre ver con ese lindo vestido, ¿por qué no vas?

-Pero hermano…

-Ve, yo te estaré viendo de aquí, recuerda sonreír

-Bueno – dijo la chica y se fue caminando lentamente, mientras observaba de vez en cuando a su hermano, cuando llego se acerco a Feliks, para avisarle su llegada, aunque fuera algo tarde – Ya llegue, ¿podría pasar?

-Sí, espera un poco, yo te avisaré – se acerco a ella y se le dijo eso por lo bajo - ¿en qué estaba? Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo, Lily eres muy cool y me caes muy bien, te esperamos en la segunda parte, adiós. Bien, ahora sí, Natalia Braginskaya

Subió con ese lindo vestido azul marino que le pertenecía a su hermana, y observo hacia todas partes para encontrar a su hermano

-Como dije, ella es Natalia, es una loca sicópata, obsesionada con su hermano y…

-Cállate Feliks, has tu trabajo bien y lee ese papel – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, que más que bien, se veía espeluznante

-Bien, pero eran más cool mis palabras… ella es Natalia, tiene 16 años y le gusta perseguir y estar con su hermano, el color azul marino, las cintas y ¿los cuchillos?, ósea, ya sabía que estabas algo loca y que eras muy sicópata y todo eso, pero los cuchillos ¿en serio?

-¡Te voy a matar idiota! – Feliks la sacaba de sus casillas, en ese momento se acercaba para atacarlo o algo por el estilo, pero su ataque fue detenido por su hermana y Toris, los cuales se la llevaron a otro lugar

-Después del ataque inesperado de la loca sicópata seguimos con Aida Bondevick – apareció la joven de 18 años con un bellísimo vestido purpura y su largo cabello rubio amarrado en una larga trenza, todo eso llamo la atención de su novio que la miraba desde su asiento, al lado de Anna, pero lo más importante para él, fue verla con ese collar y esos aretes que le había regalado hace unos 3 años

-Tu hermana se ve muy linda, Anna – le dijo por lo bajo a la niña

-Si

-¿Crees que siga enojada conmigo?

-Es muy probable

-¿Y sabes por qué está enojada?

-No lo sé, ¿Tú no has hecho algo que la podría haber hecho enojar?

-Mmm… creo que no – se quedó unos minutos pensando en que había hecho mal, pero no se le ocurrió nada

-Deberías preguntarle

-¡Lo haré! – dijo un poco más alto, él y Anna esperaron unos minutos para hablar con Aida

Ambos se acercaron a la chica, que se encontraba buscando a su hermana.

-¡Aida! – grito Mathias, mientras corría para acercarse a su novia

-Anna, vamos - al escuchar el grito de su novio, se fue caminando y tras ella Anna le seguía

-¡Espera! – Mathias la tomo del brazo para que no avanzara más

-Suéltame Mathias

-Pero linda, ¿por qué estas enojada?

-Porque no le preguntas a Berwald

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sueco con todo esto? – la chica se fue dejando solo a Mathias, decidió aclarar sus dudas e irle a preguntarle a Berwald por qué estaba enojada Aida

-¡Berwald! – grito dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa y sus dos hijos

-Hola Mathias – saludo amablemente Henna

-Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué Aida está enojada conmigo

-N´ l´ sab´mos – respondió Berwald

-Pero ella me dijo que te preguntara a ti

-N´ se d´ que est´s h´bl´ndo

-Entonces acompáñame a preguntarle

-Yo también los acompaño – dijo Henna con una sonrisa, y los cinco, incluyendo a Penny y Viktor, fueron a buscar a Aida, la encontraron en un salón con Anna, que se estaba arreglando el cabello

-Hola Aida – dijo muy animada Henna

-Hola Henna

-Linda, aquí esta Berwald, podrías decirme por qué estas enojada

-Dime por qué apostaste con Berwald

-¿De qué apuesta? – preguntó Henna

-Estos dos idiotas apostaron para ver quien ganaba Viktor y Penny o Anna

-¡Berwald! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-L´ s´nto

-Vámonos Aida – dijo una molesta Henna, que fue con sus hijos, Aida y Anna a su habitación

-Bien chicos, hasta aquí la primera parte del concurso, tienen todos 40 minutos para arreglarse – dijo Feliks, interrumpiendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor – Nos vemos pronto, y recuerden llegar a tiempo

* * *

*sorella = hermana (en italiano)

Como dije antes: lo siento, lo siento, siento mucho no haber actualizado, pero no estuve muy bien. Pero intentaré actualizar pronto y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Me gustaría mucho que me respondieran esto: ¿Quién es su favorito/a?

Dejen un review, acepto tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, preguntas personales o cualquier cosa

Adieu


End file.
